Breakfast of Champions (401)
}} Roy discovers the aftermath of Elan and Nale fighting. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ * Rooster of Azure City ◀ * Rooster's Stepson ◀ * Two Inn Employees Transcript Rooster: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Rooster's Stepson: You're not my real dad. Roy: Oh man! That was just fantastic. I don't think I've ever felt more rested. Roy: Hmmm, I can never remember if the big boot goes on the left or right. Roy: I swear, between standing watch, nightly visits from my Dad, and my time with Celia, I can't remember the last time I got a full night's sleep in a bed. Roy: Not that the Celia part was all bad. Roy: Or entirely in a bed, for that matter. Heh. Roy: OK, seriously, Roy, rest time is over. We've been dragging our feet too long, it's time we finally get something accomplished. Employee #1: Joining us for breakfast, sir? Roy: Absolutely. Employee #1: Right this way. Thog, Nale, Sabine are restrained. Roy has a concerned look. Employee: Watch your step. Belkar is restrained. Roy has a confused look. Durkon: Hasn't tha Charm Person spell worn off Belkar by now? Vaarsuvius: Yes. Yes, it certainly has. Belkar: Mmrmmph! Roy sees Haley talking normally, and is happy. Haley: I'm glad I can finally speak again, so that I can tell you how good you look in your new clothes. Elan: Really? 'Cause I had to steal them after I broke out of prison... Haley: My gods, that makes them even hotter! Haley kisses Elan, "smooch smooch!" Roy looks shocked. Employee #2: Sir, we've checked three times. There are no magical portals under your bed that lead to an alternate universe where long-running subplots get resolved. Roy: No, no, see, this IS the alternate universe. I need to find the way back home to the real world. Roy: Actually, wait—never mind, stop looking. Trivia * The title also the title of the 1973 bestselling novel by Kurt Vonnegut, which itself is taken from the advertising slogan for Wheaties breakfast cereal. * This comic explains why Roy didn't get involved in the combat for the previous strips. * Durkon uses chopsticks to eat bacon and eggs, while Haley and Elan use chopsticks to eat pancakes. Pancakes are quite easy to pick up with chopsticks. * The summary shows that the team can still function without Roy, even though it will cause problems in the future. * Roy's boots are reversed in the last panel, as is the direction of the crown. Roy makes a reference to his different sized boots in the second panel. Which boot is bigger is actually used to imply perspective, depending on which way Roy is facing. * Haley's bow is visible in the third-to-last panel, but not second-to-last. * "You're not my real dad." is normally a reference used by adopted or step-children. Or a reference to the term 'Cuckolded', derived from the cuckoo, who lays an egg in another bird's nest. * The previous appearance of the Rooster was in #317, The Best Part of Waking Up. The Rooster is such a sell out, always appearing in strips titled with slogans from morning foods. This is the final appearance of the Rooster of Azure City and Rooster's Stepson. External Links * 401}} View the comic * 31909}} View the discussion thread Category:Miko's Fall